


Attention

by Mysmelove (Veladryssa)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veladryssa/pseuds/Mysmelove
Summary: bat-yo-us asked:How about a scenario where jumin gets jelous, clingy and tries to get mc attention to him because mc gives more attention to the other rfa member (how about zen?) because the member is going through a difficult time. I need some fluff Jumin ♥♥♥





	Attention

\- It was a quiet, overcast Autumn morning. (my favorite season. Hope that’s okay!)  
\- You and your husband were sitting in the lounge reading by the fire. It was rare he had time off, but when he did, he always made sure to spend it with you.  
\- Elizabeth the 3rd was settled across your legs as you curled to Jumin’s chest. (cuddles with the honey bunny. Am I right?)  
\- Your phone rings on the table. Both Jumin and you lean forward to see it’s Zen. (Cue slight twinge of jealousy.)  
\- You were raised not to ignore someone’s calls without first giving them a reason and decided to let Zen know it was your day with Jumin.  
\- Once you untangled yourself from his arm and took Elizabeth off your legs, you answer the call.  
\- “Zen, I’d love to chat, but Jumin has a day off and I-“  
\- “MC, I’m really sorry,” he says sadly. “I just… I need some advice and…”  
\- Jumin couldn’t hear the rest of what had been said. He saw the look in your eyes, the look that shifted into ‘concerned and loving friend’ before you left the lounge. Jumin loved that about you. It was one of the reasons why he fell so hard for you so fast, but today…  
\- Today he wanted no interruptions, from anyone. (Especially Zen.)  
\- Setting his book aside, he stood to join you, following the sound of your beautiful voice.  
\- It didn’t take him long; you were in the dining room, leaning against the table and fidgeting with your new diamond bracelet he’d just bought for you. (Because daddy Jumin spoils his kitten.)  
\- He joined you, taking your fidgeting free hand into both of his, placing tender kisses over your fingertips and knuckles.   
\- You smile, but shake your head. Zen’s problem seemed to have your focus more than his affections and you gently pulled your hand away to make sure you could help your friend without being distracted.   
\- Irritation at Zen started to form, but only briefly. Jumin knew how to mask his emotions well.  
\- So, he decides to pull you close to him, your back to his chest, leaving kisses on your crown as his hands glided affectionately over your hips.   
\- Subconsciously, you lean into him, loving the affection and safety you so often felt radiating from your husband as you try your best to help Zen deal with not getting the role he auditioned for.  
\- ~~~~~~  
\- Unfortunately for Jumin (and you), it was obvious that when Zen was upset about something, he had a tendency of dragging it out and beating himself up for days.   
\- Jumin decided to let you handle it. After all, your words had a way of making days only take a couple hours.  
\- But four hours had gone by, and you were still on the phone with the musical actor. Lunch was ready by the time he pulled you back into his arms. “Lunch is ready, my love.”  
\- You mouthed you would be there in a few minutes, but Jumin wasn’t having it any more.   
\- Yes, he was jealous. It was his day to be with you and Zen didn’t seem to get that message the first time.  
\- He took your phone, much to your open-mouthed shock and put his ear to the receiver.  
\- “Zen, call her tomorrow. She’s with me now and I would appreciate no further interruptions.” (End call.)  
\- “Darling, he needed help and-“  
\- “And your heart is in the right place, my love. It always has been. It’s one of the many reasons I fell in love with you so much. But, for today, can you find it in your heart to indulge your lonely husband?”  
\- He had taken both of your hands in his after setting aside your phone. Today was his day, and damn anyone else who tried to change it.  
\- You couldn’t stop the soft smile that spread at his words, and it only widened when you nodded, causing him to lift you in his arms and press sweet kisses to your forehead, lips, and cheeks.  
\- “Thank you, kitten.”


End file.
